My Best Friends
by skyhighdreamer
Summary: What do you call it when you can feel lonliness disappear? What is the thing that shines like a full moon when your world is a dark night? That is a best friend. The thoughts of the Sailor team as they are inducted into the family that they have created.


Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters used in this story or the manga in which these charcters originated from. Sailor Moon in the property of Naoko Takeuchi, it's creator.

**Title:** My Best Friends  
**Summary: **The Sailor team ponders on how from one moment you can feel the lonliness dissapper due to the presence of a few best friends.  
**Rating: **K+  
**Words:** 737 words

* * *

When I was little I was laughed at because I always received high marks. That or I was mocked and called conceited. Many thought I believed myself to be better than them. All the truth was I was lonely…. my father, I don't know about him and my mother was always working at the hospital. So I read and read. My thirst for knowledge expanded. But mother was being called to work more and more often and there were days we didn't talk to each other. And the named became harsher.

Then in middle school, I noticed Usagi-chan and Osaka-san. The two would laugh with each other and pass notes when Haruna-sensei wasn't paying close enough attention. I wanted a friend like that so badly. Then the day usagi talked to me. Me! Then came my spot as senshi was reveled. So I had a friend and all the loneliness I felt was gone when I was with Usagi-chan.

Then there was the Hikawa Shrine, which would soon become a safe haven for us. Though first Rei-chan. Then she was bullied also.

* * *

When I was eight my mother died and my father literally dropped me off at my grandfather's shrine. Then my mother was my best friend, but she was dead. So I was raised by my grandfather but was always by my father's side when he needed to make an appearance. So I was lonely. What other word could describe how I felt when I was alone.

One day, when I was ten, two birds flew by. Phobos and Demios, who would become my best friends for four years,

My father had me enrolled at a high ranked school, without my consent of course. Then two girls came to the shrine. Usagi and Ami. They looked natural together, and the blonde was out of control, but their friendship was deep, even I blind man could tell that.

So when Jadeite attacked me…. well I owe him I guess you could say. He helped me find them sooner then I would have. So I was Sailor Mars, and roasted him to a crisp.

Sure it turned out Usagi is the biggest crybaby throughout history but I love her. She keeps the loneliness away, her and the others.

* * *

At nine years of age my parents died, leaving me with no family to live with. So I was raised in an orphanage until I got tried of all the boys. They all picked on me; I was to strong or to tall to be a girl. So I ran away and got my own apartment and obtained my parents inheritance. I kept getting kicked out of schools for hitting boys who picked on the little kids.

And I always felt so alone. Then Usagi-chan, Ami-chan, and Rei-chan saved me. They were my new family. I didn't have to feel lonely anymore.

Ever since I can remember my mother didn't want me, and my father could care less. So I took care of myself and then we had to go to London. Was I asked if I wanted to go? NO! I was uprooted from Tokyo, though I didn't have any friends and moved half way around the world to London. Then Artemis came. One minute you're a Japanese transfer student and then BAM, you're saving the world. Though fighting crime alone got lonely, which made me lonelier. Then the whole Ace thing happened.

When Dad was transferred back to Tokyo, I was so happy. Artemis was in contact with the other scouts and I could finally have not only comrades…. but friends. So when we all met up we were a team.

* * *

The girls are always saying how lucky they are to have me, but they don't realize the truth. It is I who am luckily have a whole team of people behind ma at all times. They say I rid them of their lonliness, but they do the same for me too. For when all remembered our pasts, the lives lost and the fact the men they had loved were killed but their own hands, well we all comforted each other, not just me. So despite what they say they are the true heroes and I believe we all keep away each other's loneliness. We were best friends then, we are best friends now, and will be best friends in the future. So thank you my best friends.


End file.
